


got drunk on unholy wine

by HiddenByFaeries, PaxDuane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bottom Leon, Dirty Talk, Fashion Disaster, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Porn With Plot, Shenanigans, Size Kink, Somehow, Strength Kink, Walk Of Shame, Wall Sex, brat leon, frustrated guzma, galar region, in so many ways, safe sex, size queen leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Hold on tight and come take a bite out of this month’s Galarian Gazette!Local champion and former gang leader bang like a screen door in a hurricane. More on page 5.Guzma puts the "ripper" in bodice ripper. Interview on page 3.Local fashion disaster gets a new look. Less fashion, yet more disaster. See the pics on page 9!Looking to spice up your sex life? Then set up a bet with a man who can bench press you. Then try wall sex! It's the new do! More exciting couples try it with the front door. Tips on page 12.I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me. -- Guzma, before coming to Galar. From the interview on page 3.Take a shot (of water! stay hydrated folks) every time the word Princess is said. Same for Trademarked.No celebrities were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. Unless we become celebrities in which case the eye damage from the writing of outfit number two counts.We're not sorry.





	got drunk on unholy wine

Why Guzma ended up being the one of the family to come visit Ash in Galar for the weird League event, he wasn’t sure.

He was digging the booze, though, and Ash was muttering about interior design and wolves so. Nothing new.

That, though. That was new. And also not worth digging. Whatever the Galarian Champion is wearing is just. No.

“I have better taste than that, right?” he asks, poking Ash in the side and bringing the kid out of his pre-college thesis mumbling.

Ash looks over to where Guzma’s pointing, to the Galarian Champion, Leon. He’s met Leon’s younger brother, Hop, before. He also battled Leon recently and took him out after a pretty tough battle--though he can’t be champion of multiple regions.

“In clothes,” Ash asks carefully, “Or in men?” Both, Guzma, the answer is both.

“Both,” Guzma says.

“Yes,” Ash says, “Now come look menacing while I talk to Chairman Rose about why integrating more gyms in the way the fairy type gym is integrated would be good for the environment.”

“Kid, you haven’t even started your classes, yet,” Guzma says. “Am I gonna get dragged to Kalos to keep you from drowning in thoughts? I’ve done that too many times already.”

“I have Alain,” Ash insists. “And Hau says he’ll call me whenever he’s not helping Red out with the guide business.”

“Guess I’m moving to Kalos then,” Guzma says, rolling his eyes. He’s about to let Ash do his thing at Chairman Rose when they’re rudely interrupted by the fashion disaster.

“Ash!” said fashion disaster greeted him. “Hello, thank you for coming to the event!”

Ash nodded, “Leon, hi. I don’t think you’ve met Guzma, he’s a relative of my boyfriend’s and a close friend as well.”

Leon, jeez what a name, turned his beaming grin towards Guzma. Hand held out to shake. Guzma kept a mostly straight face and shook his hand. Somewhat surprised by his stronger than expected grip.

“Hey,” he muttered, still not comfortable with the Galarian way of greeting. Leon laughed at him, it was a nice one, Guzma noticed.

“So, you’re a relative of his boyfriend? He won’t shut up about, oh what’s his name? Hau?” Leon asked Ash, getting a nod. “Yeah, Hau. And his- poi?”

Guzma huffed a laugh at that, “Really Ash? Hau’s poi is what you’ve been sharing? Does he know this?”

Ash pouted, “His poi is the best! And I’ve tried the Galarian food, Guzma. No offense, Leon, but I’ve had better food when I was traveling through the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions and I was ‘roughing it’ by camping out.” 

Leon shrugged, not bothered by Ash’s words. “So, I’ve heard. Galarian food is on its own level, I grew up on it and so I’m used to it. I am interested in all the food you’ve mentioned though, during our little battle and afterwards. Sounds fun.”

“You should definitely try more! I’ve gotten so strong from traveling through so many regions, even if trouble seems to find me.” Ash laughs, Guzma thinks of the Kapu and Solgaleo and Lunala, plus Nebby. “It’s a great bonding experience with the people you meet on the road, you get to try all sorts of food and battle all sorts of trainers! Plus all the Pokemon they don’t have in Galar! Or even Alola!”

Leon stares at him for a minute, obviously a little shocked by the enthusiasm. Then, after thinking it through, says, “You’re right, it sounds fun. Maybe once someone dethrones me I can!”

Ash nods sagely. Guzma braces himself for whatever is about to happen because it’s going to be Bullshit. “Yeah, and you can come to Alola when I introduce Hau to our new son.”

“What.” Guzma stares at the younger boy, eye twitching.

Ash furiously waves at someone across the room and suddenly a tiny, fashionable version of Leon hops over.

“This is Hau and I’s new son, Hop,” Ash says.

Guzma snorts. Okay, yeah, this is not the Bullshit he expected. It’s even kind of cute. But the number of kids his nephew and Ash are taking in is going to eventually fill the Big House. 

Leon, however, looks betrayed. “You’re leaving the family?”

Hop stares Leon dead in the eye and says, “Your clothes have killed everyone I love.”

Ash and Guzma snort and attempt to hide their laughter behind their hands over Hop’s burn.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty, Leon. Else mama would despair even more so over you,” Hop told him, digging the knife in a little bit deeper.

Guzma coughs into his hand, “He’s kinda right. You have a very pretty face, though… your outfit is kind of unfortunate. Maybe if you put together an actual outfit that’s not so disastrous, I’d take you on a date, eh?”

Making a dying Wailord sound, Ash finally loses control of his laughter and falls to his knees. Tears streaming down his face. Hop joins him, attempting to say something at Leon which is lost in his laughter.

Leon, whose facial expression journey seemed to go through all five stages of grief before he seems to settle on determination.

“I bet I can create the most amazing outfit that you’ll- you’ll trip over yourself and and…”

Guzma looks him dead in the eye and just huffs. “Tch. Doubt, trademarked.”

Ash is dying.

Leon straightens up, expression melting into offense. “I am  _ not _ trademarked! It’s Galarian tradition to show our appreciation to our Sponsors by having their logo or mark on showcase when we do battles!”

Guzma scratched behind his ear, coughing away his laughter.

“Well excuse me, Princess, but that sounds pretty trademarked, Trademarked. But, I guess that’s the difference between how Galar and the other regions do their battling.” Guzma told him, arms crossed in front of his broad chest and an eyebrow quirked at Leon. Daring him, almost.

Ash and Hop, still on the floor and ignoring the pointing fingers from the other League event goers, choke on their laughter. Again.

“Okay, kiddo,” Guzma says, lifting Ash up like he’s a Jigglypuff, “That’s enough of the bubbly for you. You wanted to talk to Chairman Rose, right?”

Ash slowly settles down and nods, “Yeah, yeah. Thanks Guzma!” He smiles that weird ass sunshine grin that Hau always melts for, waves to a fuming Leon, pats Hop on the head, and the two head off.

Leon stares after them as his brother gets back in control of himself.

Hop pokes at his brother’s cape. “You okay there, bro? You did just get wrecked.”

Leon flares his nostrils. “I’m going to do it. I’m going to be in such a perfect outfit that he has to take me to dinner right then and there.”

Hop coughs. “The only outfit I’ve seen you in that could count is what you wear to the corner store at midnight when you’re out of microwave burritos.”

Leon huffs, not listening to his brother. “I’ll show him.”

\---

The next time Leon sees Guzma, he is thankfully in the outfit he decided on. It’s a black satin suit with embroidered gold roses and flames, for Charizard. He’s not even wearing his cape, though it feels a little wrong. It’s a three piece suit, really, and he’s showing off the vest with the blazer open. His dress shirt is golden, too, and so is his tie. Three different shades of gold in all!

They’re at an autograph signing for him and Ash. Ash is in a nice v-neck t-shirt, jeans, and a blue jacket with lightning bolts and whirlpools screen-printed onto it.

“Tch,” Guzma says, and shakes his head. Then he puts on sunglasses. 

So gold thread on everything probably wasn’t the way to go.

\---

Guzma sends a picture from the autograph signing to Plumeria, with Leon circled.

Subject: This Idiot

Look at this.

Plumeria writes back.

Subject: Re: This Idiot

What the fuck, Guz. I’m blind now.

\---

The second time Leon sees Guzma, he’s actually just gotten back from a Sponsor’s photoshoot for a new clothing line. Leon had been able to take some pieces home. So, walking out of the building, he’s surprised to bump into Guzma and Ash.

Guzma took one look at the outfit he’d picked to take home and just stared at him. Leon preened, yes, this was perfect!

He had picked this gorgeous matching smoking jacket and button down shirt. The jacket was a dark navy base, with a shield-like symmetrical design on the front in bright orange, silver, gold, and a dark teal. There were scroll and wave like designs on the bottom and top. The shirt was designed in matching colored sections with different colored circles, to go with the jacket. He wore a baggy, dark khaki trousers, held by a belt made from a light-wash denim. Finishing the look, Leon wore a pair of bright ocean blue denim boat shoes.

Leon grins at them, “Hey guys! What brings you here?”

Ash, who was formerly taking pictures of the building as an example of bad design in general and bad design for pokemon specifically turns, manages to snap one slightly blurry picture of Leon, then hides his face in the sleeve of Guzma’s tight, long sleeved white hoodie. One of the few Gladion hadn’t taken and defaced.

Guzma can’t even look Leon up and down, he just goes “tch,” shakes his head, and steers his nephew’s boyfriend away from the atrocity of a Rorschach test given color before they both heave.

Leon is both offended and disappointed.

\---

Subject: Re: re: This Idiot

AshTookThisBeforePuking.jpg

I can’t believe I’m going to fuck him.

Subject: Re: re: re: This Idiot

You don’t have to

Subject: Re: re: re: re: This Idiot

No I gotta

\---

Hop intervenes. It was bound to happen. Thankfully, Leon thinks, it was just advice and not the threats of taking a knife to his wardrobe again.

“Look, he probably wants to see you in something simpler!” Hop insists. “And, if a date is on the line, romantic?”

Leon takes a heavy dose of inspiration from the long dead Galarian poet Lord Byron, whose descendents now live in Sinnoh, and a bit from one of Dave Bows films.

It’s a flowing shirt, silk and light blue with small gems embroidered to it and an open peasant collar. The sleeves are bell shaped and the whole thing tucks into a pair of white high waisted pants that have, instead of a zipper, lacing and flare out from the knee. Paired with the boater shoes from before, he thinks he has a winner.

He runs into Guzma at the flat Guzma and Ash are staying at, because Hop wanted help with homework. 

Ash opens the door and Leon notices the other man is in a white tank top, showing off full sleeves of tattoos in the traditional Alolan style except for two colored areas on his forearms that he can’t quite make out the shape of under the other patterns and a pair of joggers. 

“You kids going to the Alcremie place?” Guzma says, not looking up from the essay he appears to be studying intently, a red pen in his hand.

“Yup,” Ash says, looking in terror at what Leon hath wrought. 

Hop nods quickly and the two burst out of the apartment.

Guzma finally looks up when the footfalls fade but the door never closes and looks Leon up and down.

Leon got him.

Guzma grimaces. “Really? Tch, I thought maybe, maybe after last time you’d have learned better. Seriously? Labyrinth?”

Leon is happy he got the reference but very confused.

“Close the fucking door,” Guzma growls, throwing down the essay onto the bar in the flat’s kitchen.

Leon does that, very quickly, and then Guzma has a hand in his hair and another on his arm and the silk fabric rips right off of him as the bigger man turns him around and shoves him into the closed door. 

“Seriously, Princess, you must be desperate if you’re keeping this up,” Guzma says harshly into Leon’s ear. “In front of the kids, too.”

Gulping for air, Leon attempts to shake the hand out of his hair, feeling a tightening in his pants. He feels breathless and kind of light headed by the sudden aggression.

“Wha- And what exactly am I desperate for, Guzma?” he asks breathlessly, ass arching back into Guzma’s hips. He shudders. That’s- Guzma’s-

_ Oh, sweet Zacian. Holy Zamazenta. _

Guzma hissed a breath out into his ear, his grip tightening in Leon’s hair. Pulling his head back an inch further. His hips bucked forward, letting Leon feel  _ everything _ .

“I’m thinking, that naughty boys like you get used and shown what happens when they try to play with fire,” he growled in a low tone. His mouth drags down Leon’s neck, before he bites as harshly as possible on his right shoulder.

Leon yelps, then he’s turned around. Guzma looks feral, pupils blown wide and his mouth in a handsome sneer. He tracks down his trousers and, sneering harder, he grips both of Leon’s hands in one large hand and then, with the other,  _ rips  _ Leon’s pants off with such brutal strength that Leon can’t keep the high moan from leaving his mouth.

“Oh?” Guzma purrs. “You really are a desperate little slut.” He jerks Leon down a little by his hair so the Galarian Champion has to look up at him. “Seriously, I’m sure one of your fans would have jumped you in a heartbeat, even with all that gaudy shit you wear, but you came after someone who you felt could take care of you… Isn’t that right Princess?”

Leon pants, unable to parse out an answer.

Guzma snorts and pulls him up again, stripping his boxer briefs off by ripping the side with only a finger. Then, as the shorts fall down Leon’s leg, Guzma lets his eyes trail down, past the erection the other man is sporting and to the ripped pants already on the floor, noticing a small black tube and a couple familiar wrappers in the wreckage.

Guzma shoves Leon around again, pressing the man’s bare chest to the door. “Stay still, Princess, if you know what’s good for ya. And I’m thinking you do.” 

Leon huffs, but tracks Guzma with his eyes the best he can from this position. Oh, he saw the…

_ Oh _ .

“Desperate, needy little slut,” Guzma hisses, one lube covered finger probing at Leon’s ass. “Brought your own supplies and everything.”

“I, well…” Leon is desperately searching for some words that might make him a little more in control of this situation. That’s what the lube and condoms were for, after all. But it’s backfired. In a way he’s not so sure he minds.

Guzma reaches up and tugs Leon’s hair again, just sharp enough to distract from him pushing his finger past the rim of Leon’s hole. “What’s that, Princess?” he asks as Leon moans.

“Please,” Leon pants. “More?”

Guzma grunts, finger crooking inside. He lets the second finger brush against Leon’s rim, teasing.

“Hmmm, I dunno, Princess. More what?” he murmurs into his ear, nipping the lobe with a canine. Guzma drags a biting kiss down his neck, sucking harshly where neck and shoulder meet.

He lets his single finger thrust in and out, his other fingers teasing the rim. Leon attempts to arch back, silently begging for more. Guzma tightens his grip on his long hair, bringing his head back in slow increments. Leon lets out a long, drawn out moan; the sharp pain from his hair being pulled shooting a jolt of pleasure down to his cock.

“Use your words, Princess,” Guzma growls.

Moaning, Leon attempts to speak.

“Ple- Guz- I nee-” Leon blurts out, words lost in the moans he releases.

“Hmm?” Guzma hums out before he presses two more fingers in, catching Leon by surprise.

“ _ Ohhhhh, fuuuck _ .” Leon groans out, back arching and arms spreading on the door to keep his balance. His ass tilts up, trying to get more.

Guzma shoves Leon’s head back into the door with his grip on the other man’s hair, thrusting the fingers in and out. “Ridiculous little slut, parading about like a bird trying to mate. Garish, gaudy,  _ bratty  _ little slut.”

Leon moans, pressing his forehead into the surface of the door. He’s scrambling for purchase, both mentally and with his hands as they slip over the door. 

“Come on baby,” Guzma says, mouth by his ear again and voice teasingly sweet. “Tell me what you really want.”

Leon gasps as the three fingers inside of his stop just short of leaving him. “You. Your, fuck, your cock! I want your cock inside of me.”

Guzma chuckles and pulls back, roughly pushing his fingers back in. “You’re gonna need a little more prep then, Princess.”

Leon’s eyes go wide-- he’s only felt Guzma’s cock, half hard at that. He needs-- he needs…

Guzma’s hand leaves his hair to snatch the hand that had been drifting down to take his own cock in hand, making him whine.

“Brat,” Guzma chuckles, with what could be mistaken for fondness. “No touching.”

Another finger is shoved in and they’re all stretching and scissoring inside of him and he’s starting to lose focus of the pattern of the door’s wood grain.

Leon’s moans and whimpers get lost in the sound of skin slapping, Guzma’s fingers thrusting in and out, stretching him, searching. Until they finally brush against his sweet spot, causing Leon to let out a small scream of pleasure.

“Fuck! Fu _ -ucck _ ,” he cries out, a tiny bit of drool escaping him. “Please. Pleas- Gu-uuz-zmaaaaaaa,” he drawls on a moan.

Perfect, Guzma thinks. He withdraws his fingers and uncaring, pushes his joggers down enough for his cock to slap out and hit his stomach with a wet sound. Leon shudders against the door, weak. A Sharpedo-like smile crosses Guzma’s face as he picks up one of the condoms next to Leon’s ruined pants. He carefully rips it off and, just as carefully, rolls it down his hard cock. He hisses a breath out and closes his eyes for a moment, centering himself.

He snatches the lube from where he’d placed it, and slathers his covered cock. Then, stepping forward, he drags the head of his cock against where he’d loosen Leon, teasing the other man.

Leon arches his back, spreading his legs as far as they’ll go, trying to entice Guzma to take that last step.

“What do we say, Princess?” Guzma asks him in a sly tone.

Leon moans, head rolling against the door. He shakes his hair out of his face, then turns his head around enough to sort of make eye contact.

“Please, daddy? Fuck me?” Leon begs in a soft, sweet voice.

Guzma gulps, his stomach tightening from how unexpectedly hot that made him. Fuck. He stops teasing, and, taking a deep breath, steadies himself.

“Deep breath, baby boy,” he warns Leon before finally, finally, he thrusts into that tight heat in one smooth move. They groan in sync with one another, Leon scrambling against the door at how  _ big _ Guzma is compared to what he’s had before.

“Shit. It’s like you were  _ made _ for me, Princess.  _ Fuck _ !” Guzma swears, head tilted back as he slowly bottoms out into Leon. They stay still for breathless moments, each attempting to not cum too early.

Leon grips the frame of the door and takes a shuddering breath, then rolls his hips back, making Guzma curse.

“You wanna play like that, baby boy?” Guzma asks, rolling his own hips roughly against Leon’s ass. “Fine, we’ll play like that.” He sets a grueling pace, thrusting in quickly but shallowly as he searches for Leon’s sweet spot again.

When Leon finally screams again, almost falling into the door as his grip on the frame fails for a moment, Guzma knows he’s found it. Then it’s just a game, thrusting just close enough to make Leon breathless, panting, even more of a drooling mess than he was before. 

Leon pushes back on the door, letting his head fall. Between thrusts, when his eyes can focus, he can see past his own dripping cock and spread thighs, watching Guzma pump in and out of him.

“Touch me,” he nearly shouts, desperate. “Please, please, touch me!”

“You’re missing something there,  _ baby boy _ ,” Guzma taunts, throwing that little unexpected kink right back at him. 

Leon’s vision is whiting at the edges. “Please, daddy, touch me! Let me cum!”

Guzma reaches down to grip Leon’s cock loosely with his lube covered fingers, his other hand pulling Leon’s head back up until he can see the edges of those pretty, pretty cheekbones. “Come on, Princess, cum for me, cum for daddy.”

With one harsh strip of his hand on Leon’s cock, Leon cums with a high-pitched wail. Splattering the door with his cum, Leon hangs limply against Guzma. Who, using his greater strength, holds him up long enough to curse his way into climaxing. Grunting out an Alolan swear and biting harshly into Leon’s left shoulder, Guzma slowly slides down to the floor.

Leon, draped on his lap and head thrown back against Guzma’s shoulder, shudders out a final wail. His cock, spurting out one last drop, to travel downwards towards where they’re joined. They sit on the floor, panting for breath and to gather themselves.

Guzma leans his head forward, their cheeks resting against one another. “Well,  _ fuck _ , baby boy. Didn’t know you had it in you,” he finally gets out after several long minutes. Leon shudders at the words, eyes closed.

Guzma slaps his outer thigh, awakening the dozing off Leon.

“C’mon Princess. Ash and your brother should be back soon, need to get you as decent looking as you can get,” Guzma told him, finally dragging himself out of the tight heat. He takes care of the condom, tossing it into a wad of paper towels then trashing it. Leon slowly gets up from his spot on the floor, a hand on his lower back.

He moans lowly, a twinge going through his body. He hasn’t been this sore since his first time, sweet Zacian. He reaches for a paper towel to wipe the tacky cum off of his stomach, only for Guzma to click his tongue and bat his hands away, a wet rag in his hand.

“You’ll regret paper later,” the older man says, handing the rag to Leon and turning back to wet another.

Leon notices that Guzma’s already cleaned himself up and tucked himself away, which he resents very suddenly from not getting to see that. Then he watches blankly as Guzma heads over to clean off the door, watching the muscles of his shoulders work.

“Uh,” Leon says intelligently.

Guzma looks back at him, raising an eyebrow. “What, you need help there, Princess?”

Leon flushes and immediately starts scrubbing at himself, keeping his eyes down and away from Guzma’s bark of laughter.

“Just throw it in the dirty clothes hamper,” Guzma says, passing by him again with a light touch to his shoulder. “It’s the striped bag on the door over there.”

Leon does as he’s told, then looks around at his clothes. “I, uh…”

Guzma’s tank top is thrust on top of him. “What.”

“Your pants aren’t good for even scrap at this point, Princess. You’re gonna have to make do with what ya can.”

Leon’s pulling his arms through the sleeves of the tank top and about to ask what Guzma means when suddenly the other man is close again and something silky is wrapped around his waist. 

“I think I got one of Hau’s scrunchies around here too,” Guzma calls, passing by again. “Just give it to Ash next time you see him or something. Your hairs a wreck.”

The next thing Leon knows, he’s standing there with his hair in a blue, flower patterned scrunchie that’s holding his hair into a high ponyta-tail and is having his keys thrust at him and his body thrust out the door. As he’s heading out, Guzma smacks his ass. “Guess there is something on you as pretty as your face.”

He turns back, face blazing, to Guzma’s grin. 

Flustered, Leon retorts with, “Well. I guess your cock is the only good part of you!”

Guzma’s grin doesn’t falter, much. “Maybe you’re right, baby boy.”

Leon shuffles in his spot in front of the door, before gathering his courage, “Does this mean, no date then?” attempting to hide how much he wanted to.

Guzma arched an eyebrow, an expression that Leon couldn’t understand passing over his face. Then a large, toothy grin was given to him.

“Nah, you gotta work a little harder still, Trademarked,” he challenged him, dark eyes boring into his. Something electrifying passed between them, something Leon didn’t have words for.

Head held high, Leon walked away from Guzma.

“Next time you’re feeling needy, Princess, just ask. You don’t have to dress like a buffoon.” Guzma called out to him, Leon stumbled and turned around to face him, a blush making its way across his cheeks.

“Next time, I’ll send you to your knees! Then we’ll see who’s really the Princess, Guzma!” Leon told him in determination, disappearing into the apartment’s elevator. The last thing he heard was Guzma’s loud laughter, before he descended. He leaned his back against the elevator wall, hands shaking just the tiniest bit.  _ Well, looks like things are getting interesting _ .

Door dinging, Leon looks up. Only to come face to face with his little brother Hop and Ash, both of them staring at him with their mouths wide open. Oh… Oh _ shiiit _ .

Leon lunged out of the elevator, but he stumbled as he attempted to grab Hop who already had his phone out and Leon just  _ knew _ he was recording this. Ash backed up, hands out to show he had nothing out.

“Well, you finally look like an actual human, Leon,” Ash quipped, a slight smile on his face. Leon ignored him, trying to grab Hop.

“Hop! Delete this! Delete it!” Leon begged, as red as a Cherubi.

Hop, the little shit, just gave him a large grin and cheekily said, “Nope!” popping the “p”.

Lunging one last time, Leon managed to grab his brother and, waving at Ash, ran for it. Dragging a protesting Hop along with him, there was no way he was letting the brat post the video or pictures or whatever he had caught. No way.

Ash watches them disappear around the corner before he glances back up to Rotom, “You got that, right?” he asked it.

“Yes! Did you want it saved or sent?” Rotom Phone asked back.

Ash gave a devilish grin, “Send it to Guzma right now. Then, in an hour, send it to Hop; but I do want it saved in a protected album.”

Rotom Phone saluted to him, “Affirmative, Ash!”

Laughing to himself, Ash pressed the ‘up’ button again and waited,  _ Guess coming to Galar was a good idea after all _ .  _ As well as dragging Guzma to come along with too _ . Ash gave a final laugh and entered the elevator, time to see what else he could do to really liven things up in Galar.

\---

Hop posts a still of his brother from right out of the elevator, right before Leon had realized they were really there and his eyes were still kind of dead from exhaustion, to his brother’s InstaBlast with the caption  _ #ootd _

Guzma comments  _ #notsponsored  _

It is a pretty good look, everyone admits. Especially compared to Leon’s  _ usual  _ clothes.

\---

Guzma notes when Hop is over next and holds a twenty pound note in front of his eyes. “I’ll give you this if you can get your brother into plain jeans and a henley. He is allowed one eccentric accessory.”

Hop would sell his brother, or more accurately his brother’s style, to Giratina for one corn chip. But he’s not turning down free money. “You got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Someone_ told me to link the second outfit. So here, burn your eyes. https://ray.style/2018/03/28/80s-fashion-trends/ --Pax


End file.
